Blazin Lights (Episode 1) The Origin
by Blazin Lights
Summary: The story takes place in Equestria and Planet Earth in the future. Blazin Lights gets taken away by an army controlled by Lord Tirek. He somehow ends up in Planet Earth where he has to face challenges in his childhood. Little does he know that his parents try to look for ways to bring him back home. Would you like to find out what happens next? Let's get this show on the road!
1. Chapter 1

My name's Blazin Lights (Pronounced Blaze-in). I'm seventeen years old. I was born in the city of Cloudsdale. My fur is light red, but with a hint of maroon; and I have a white mane with light orange stripes.

The first thing I find unique about myself is that my inner ears and freckles are apple red. My cutie mark is a lightbulb that has flames which are red and orange. It means that I am full of creativity. My eyes are very distinctive in their appearance. One half of my eye color is red and yellow with green flecks, and the other half is shiny black. This means that my field of vision is superior.

Let me introduce my family for a little bit. My mom is named Silver Sparks and my dad is Bonfire. They first met at the Wonderbolts Academy after she performed a daredevil stunt. He complimented that she was, "one high-voltage flyer". So they began dating. They got along very well, and they got married on September 27.

About a year later, Silver had announced to her husband that she was pregnant. Bonfire was so excited; eventually, he decided to spread his wings and flew out the window. On the day I was born, he took her to the Ponyville Hospital. They got themselves checked in, and they were taken to the third floor south.

"It's a colt," Nurse Redheart had announced.

"He's... perfect," Silver had weeped happily.

"Congratulations," she said.

"He's our little Wonderbolt," Bonfire had whispered.

Twelve years ago, there was an event in Equestria that no pony would ever forget. About eighty percent of the population had dissolved, because of a magic spell. One sinister centaur named Tirek found a way to banish ponies to a world that no pony knows. He was banned from Canterlot after he broke into Princess Celestia's magic library. Weeks after the incident, we as ponies had to repopulate for the good of our future.

One day after I was six months old, the sun rose; the Ponyville Daily newspaper had arrived on the front porches. All of the colts and fillies went to school. Everypony in town was getting started on their day, until things got worse.

"What do you want from us?!" Silver Sparks had scolded the intruders.

"Nothing but your child," said Tirek, and knocked her out, then he said, "Take him away!"

"Yes sir," one of his soldiers said.

The soldiers picked me up, and I got thrown into the back of an iron cage. There were five colts who suffered abuse from Tirek's soldiers.

"Don't worry Blaze. We hope that somepony will save you!" Bonfire had shouted out, while the carriage rolled away.

They took me to an abandoned area called City 27. It was a holding area where all of the younglings were either sent away to a different universe, or locked up. I was placed in a line that would take us to the nearest concentration camp. I heard some soldier fighting against the others from the army. Her plan was to save one colt from the line.

She whispered into my ear, "I'll save you."

That was a relief. She then carried me to a portal to send me to a planet called Earth. She was on the lookout for other soldiers. Luckily, we made it to the portal.

"Be good. I hope you'll be safe there."

"Hey you! Stop!" Soldier 99 yelled out.

She was worried about what to do next, so she said, "Uh oh! See you soon little one."

She pushed me gently into the portal, and I was no longer in Equestria; unfortunately, the soldier who saved me was fired nine minutes later. It was quite upsetting to leave my family behind. It looks like I have to face some challenges in the new world. I hope that nopony would forget that I was missing. What would my life look like now?


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed since I had been in the portal. In a sudden flash, I had arrived in a well-secured laboratory. There was a group of scientists on the right side of the room. While looking around, I caught a glance of a calendar that said it was March 16, 2054. The scientists discussed about what to do next. The sound of intense conversations filled my sensitive ears.

I heard a voice come from my left, "Alright everyone. Let's go ahead and shut down the portal. It's best you all leave this area. Take some time and try to figure out our course of action."

All of the scientists left, except for the guy I heard. He was standing behind the portal's window. Then, he cautiously stepped in to the chamber to further investigate.

He said, "Hi there. Where have you come from?"

I recognized the language he spoke, but I couldn't speak yet.

Then he said to me, "My name is Samuel. Don't worry. I will help you find a family."

He found a family who lost their child from pneumonia. The couple went by the names of Jeff and Samantha Lemmings. As a condition of my foster care, they had to agree that everyday I would go to Samuel's lab. He and his team wanted to study my culture. Also at that time, I had been given a human name which was Lewis.

Family life with the humans wasn't easy. Every once in a while there were disputes between my step-parents; it was mainly because Jeff had financial issues. Samantha tried to help him find a job he would like, but most jobs weren't the best choices. Back when he was in school, he dropped out during his junior year, because he spent his days competing in gaming tournaments. At that time he was disgraced because he had been cheating the game and the other players. All of the gaming conventions had banned him. His reputation fell.

As for my stepmother, Samantha was a heart surgeon at Blowing Rock Hospital. She worked the night shift. She had great success with many of her patients, but sometimes, although she tried her best, they did not make it. To keep calm, and not worry about the stress of life-or-death procedures, she would always listen to classical music during the operations.

Six years later, I got tested to see if anything would appear by a serum that contained a possible solution. He and his team wanted to find out where I came from. Apparently, I passed out during the experiment. I woke up in the hospital with my family and Samuel relieved. It was one of the worst days I've experienced ever.

On the same day after the incident, Silver Sparks and Bonfire knew what happened. That was because they inserted a tracker on my wrist. They could find out where I've been, including everything I've done. They went to the Ponyville Daily office in attempt to publish my activity. Reporters from all around Equestria had showed up to interview the two of them. They went into the founder's office to discuss about what they want.

"Sorry ma'am. We can't publish your son's activity," said Mr. Issue.

"Everypony needs to see this. He's in planet earth," Bonfire had said.

"Our son is communicating to humans! He almost died there! We as ponies aren't allowed to talk to them!" Silver Sparks had yelled.

"Our policy states that stories like these would invade one's privacy," he claimed.

Bomfire banged his hoof on the desk, then he said, "We don't care about your policy! Now shut up and do your job!"

Other ponies saw what happened. The reporters wrote down what they said to him.

He gave them the keys to the Ponyville Daily Office, then he said, "Here. Have it your way then."

All of the ponies were shocked after Mr. Issue left the building. The interviewers had talked to my family for a while. Silver had said to the writers that she wanted to have their son back. One pony had stepped forward to say her word.

"Silver," the purple alicorn asked her.

"Twilight Sparkle," Silver said with wonder.

"There's a way you could have your son back. If we wait a few years, I could send my future students to save him."

"A few years? Please Twilight. We want our son back. Is there another way to save him from that world he lives," Bonfire asked her.

Twilight responded with, "That's the only way to save him. We have to get pass Tirek's soldiers to get to the portal. It would take us over a decade to get your son back."

Planet Earth two months later, Mr. Nicholson had notified my parents that today is the day. It wasn't any kind of day. It was a day where he would add metaphysical powers in my body.

"Alright Lewis. Let's see if this can change who you are," said Nicholson, while he held a syringe.

"Okay," I said with worry.

After he inserted the serum in my arm, I had a weird feeling.

"Lewis. Lewis! No! No! No," he yelled, while I passed out.

"Let's wait and see if he's really dead," another member from his team had said.

I've been on the ground for more than twenty minutes, and nothing happened.

"Is he not coming back to us," a female member asked him.

"Welp. He's dead," said Mr. Nicholson.

As soon as he tried to close my eyes, I scared him to death. He did scream like a little girl.

I laughed then said, "You thought that I was dead! Nope! Not today!"

He got angry after he fell for my prank, so he said, "Not funny Lewis!"

A few minutes later, Samuel and his team wanted me to check out my powers. They wanted to see if the experiment was a success. There was a dummy on the wall waiting for something bad to happen. I ended up knocking it down with a punch. The stone floor was ruined by the amount of power.

"Welp, there goes our first dummy," he said to himself.


End file.
